


Feet on the Dash [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: It's strange, because to the random unknowing passerby they're just two friends, maybe even family members, taking a road trip in the middle of a sweaty, endless June, but Peter's an ex-serial killer werewolf and Stiles is a little puny human who's eating all the chips like Peter won't rip his throat out if he eats the whole bag without sharing. The road trip part, however, is true.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feet on the Dash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761191) by [veterization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterization/pseuds/veterization). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## Feet on the Dash

  


**Author:** Veterization  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton and SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Summary:** It's strange, because to the random unknowing passerby they're just two friends, maybe even family members, taking a road trip in the middle of a sweaty, endless June, but Peter's an ex-serial killer werewolf and Stiles is a little puny human who's eating all the chips like Peter won't rip his throat out if he eats the whole bag without sharing. The road trip part, however, is true.  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/761191) | **Wordcount:** 9431  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20Feet%20on%20the%20Dash.mp3) |[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20Feet%20on%20the%20Dash.m4b) | **Size:** 51M | **Duration:** 55:07  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
